


【锤基】寒冬之下

by GanGanGan



Series: 锤基短篇（正常向） [18]
Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanGanGan/pseuds/GanGanGan
Summary: 简介：洛基是约顿海姆第五顺位继承人，之所以能坐上王位，是因为他的养兄索尔，帮他把排在前面的四位继承人全杀了。警告：地下恋情+未婚先孕 少量口头羞辱+暴力设定：Thor是被收养的王子，没有继承权 Helbindi 大王子（这里简称Hel）， Byleist 二王子，Loki 三王子





	1. Chapter 1

Byleist的葬礼在正午举行。  
约顿海姆寒冷艰苦的气候，造就了霜巨人一族野蛮而残忍的习性，他们不像华纳海姆一样信任神与远古精灵，也不像阿斯嘉德一样举办华丽的祭祀，即使Byleist贵为王子，葬礼依然与平民一样，一切从简，宽广的冰原上，除去几位皇室成员之外，没有其他民众参与。  
约顿海姆的二皇子躺在原木制成的方形木台上，他今早死在了战场上，身体被寒冰制成的战锤砍得七零八落，仪式进行前才匆忙拼凑在一起。年迈的法师站在冰原中央，垂着头为王子念诵悼文，国王Laufey冷漠地看着木台上健壮的尸体，毫不疼惜地用恶毒的话形容自己的儿子。  
“废物。”  
在场的其他王子没有人说话，权当是默认了父亲所说的话。Byleist是个了不起的战士，他能用手刃劈开敌人的身体，自己的军队里有传说中的冰原巨兽护航。他是受Laufey重视的儿子之一，从小对战争天赋异禀，刚能骑马的时候，已经跟着Laufey上战场了。可惜的是，他的脑子太不灵光，容易被敌人玩弄于鼓掌之中，不知听信了谁的话，让他在今年年初决意反抗Laufey，带着约顿海姆的部分兵力，妄图争夺王位，以至于Laufey不得不派出了Thor，通过一场战争给Byleist的一生画上句号。  
法师匆忙地结束了悼文，用魔法点燃了已经落上积雪的木台，约顿海姆的树木和气候一样阴冷潮湿，不易燃的木材在漫天冰雪中随着火花爆出噼啪声响，燃得不情不愿。  
在场的皇族望着中央耀眼的火光，等待木台熄灭、仪式结束。站在Laufey左侧的是他的养子Thor,他曾是阿斯嘉德的王子，同时也是本次战争的功臣。Byleist的起义进行了半年之久，Laufey派出了Thor和他的部队，Thor的战斗力充足，头脑也十分聪慧，不出四个月便拿下了Byleist，在今天一早带着王子的尸首归来。  
自从Thor被Laufey收养后，他一直在做这种事：帮助约顿海姆的国王铲除异己，处理所有国王与王子不想下手的事，多年来他的双手早已沾满鲜血，用人命和胜利换取了自己的地位。到了现在，Laufey看待他的目光中仍然充满戒备，但也有了更多的欣赏和赞同。  
他是个天生的王者，如果Thor也是名正言顺的王子，他的地位必定已经超过其他几位，但作为一个从其他国家掳走的王子，自始至终都没有任何机会。即使现在Thor的待遇与其他王子相同，也从未获得过继承权，Laufey仅仅把他当做一个战争机器，希望他被历代约顿海姆的国王使用。  
大雪没有被燃烧的木台影响，下的越来越大，寒风夹杂着雪花刮到了Thor身上，他结束战斗后便快马加鞭地赶回来，此时精神疲乏、身体也十分不适，尚未恢复的伤口随着狂风渗出血珠，让他因为疼痛咬紧了牙关，转头望了望站在Laufey右侧的两位王子。  
那边站的是Hel和Loki，他们是Laufey正统的继承人，Hel身形高大，比Laufey还要健壮，心思却与巨大粗犷的外表不符，十分精明，Laufey已经把Hel当成自己的继任者，交托给他大部分权利。他一旁矮小的霜巨人是Loki，作为Laufey的小儿子，因为生来就是混血，身体不如霜巨人般高大，很少被人注意到，更注定与王座无缘。  
这两位王子穿着与Laufey一般，得体而华丽，与其说是参加葬礼，不如更像是个宫廷酒会，厚重的皮草围住他们的蓝色的身体，与Thor刚从战场上回来的狼狈模样完全不同。弱肉强食的约顿海姆从来没有公平可言，Thor痛恨地望向那边，很快就被Laufey注意到了。  
“你做得很好，我的儿子。”Laufey出口安慰道，他赞扬了几句Thor，深红的双眼中满是贪婪，Thor在一旁恭敬地点了点头，再度望向已经变成火堆的木台，等待着火焰熄灭。

王子的葬礼匆匆结束，皇族们毫无缅怀他的意思，而是像庆祝节日一般，罕见地在宫殿里办起了一场奢华的晚宴，欢迎Thor的归来，用美酒和歌舞歌颂他这次战争中的英勇。  
Laufey前来敬了Thor一杯酒后便提前离开了，接下来是年轻人们庆祝的时间，Hel带着精美的礼物前来祝贺，他送给Thor来自华纳海姆的宝剑，和一套矮人制造的盔甲，坐在主座上的Thor笑着收下，让Hel坐在他身旁，和他聊聊战场上发生的事。  
Hel是Laufey的头生子，他从小继承了Laufey的狡猾和精明，战斗力也毫不逊色，作为一个谋士与战士相结合的优秀继承人，他与Thor一直都很聊得来。他对待Thor也和其他几位继承人不同，自从他见过Thor在战场上的英姿之后，就一直都很尊重Thor，比起穷兵黩武的Byleist和几乎不存在的Loki，Thor和他走得较近，几乎算得上是朋友。  
Hel赞赏了Thor的功劳，他非常满意Thor所做的。他与其他约顿人一样残忍，但作为继任者他需要良好的声誉，不想亲手杀害自己的手足——更何况是那个桀骜不逊、难以对付的Byleist，Thor的出现帮他完美地解决了问题，铲除掉Byleist之后，可以说约顿海姆的王冠已经到了Hel手上，对于Thor这个英勇的战士，给予他再多的礼物和奉承都不为过。  
Thor笑着感谢他，与他分享战场上的趣事，他们用冰杯大口饮酒，一起赞叹宫廷中新来的舞娘——她们都是Hel亲自派人找的，他知道Thor的身形在阿斯嘉德人中算得上强壮高大，在霜巨人中却显得较为矮小，所以一直没有固定的伴侣。在约顿海姆几乎没有外族人，只有混血的霜巨人才有娇小的身高，为了找来这些美人讨好Thor，让Hel费了很大一番功夫。  
“她们很美丽。”Thor真诚地赞叹道。舞女们的肤色是淡淡的蓝色，身体比阿斯嘉德人还要矮小一些，身形也很纤细，被薄纱与华美的金饰装饰着，十分适合约顿海姆的传统舞蹈。Hel为美丽的女人们敬他一杯，“混血总是更美丽、脆弱的。”  
混血的霜巨人也是非常稀有的，不知Hel是从哪里掳走她们，Thor看到几个舞女手上带伤，小心地掩盖着自己瑟瑟发抖的事实，尽心竭力地用舞蹈中取悦着他。“真是一群可悲的小东西。”  
他的声音很大，简直是故意说给另一个人听的，在场的混血除了身份低微的舞娘们，就只剩下Loki了。Hel识时务地转过头，望向长桌另一端的被取笑的幼弟。  
Loki显然已经听到了Thor在说什么，他脸色难堪地把酒杯放在桌面上。这句嘲笑并非是这场晚宴上唯一的屈辱，他的位置也是——在约顿海姆的晚宴里，主人就是礼节，这次晚宴的主题是为Thor庆功，作为主角Thor可以任意要求别人坐在何处，即使是Hel也不可违抗。而Thor给Loki安排的位置恰巧是长桌末尾，与他的身份严重不符，如果Byleist还活着的话，他现在的位置连Byleist的情妇都不如。  
他的身侧留着的几个座位就是舞女们表演归来后，可以随意坐着取悦Thor的位置，这个卑微的地位加上Thor嘲笑他的话语，让Loki恨得咬牙切齿，却因为身份问题无法反驳，只能强忍下来。  
“你不该如此对待他……Loki仍是个王子。”Hel在Thor耳边小声提醒，“说不定他没有看起来那么脆弱单纯，据说他和Byleist的死有关。”  
“不，我才是杀死Byleist的人，是我把冰锤砍向他的头颅，”Thor大笑道，他显然很不满意Hel把讨伐Byleist功劳放在Loki身上，看到自己的荣耀被Loki分走，Thor不仅脸上带着明显的怒火，声音也丝毫没有收敛的意思，高高在上的语气里透露着鄙视，“至于Loki，他就是个恶毒的小东西。”  
“他瘦弱得就像一根树枝，我用一只手都能杀死他。”  
Thor总是毫不遮掩地表达着自己的恶意，对于快要继任的Hel，他仍然给他留足了尊严。但对于权利很小的Loki——Thor已经不是第一次公开嘲讽他了，约顿海姆的生活残忍且无趣，容易萌生莫名其妙的恶意，在这时候找一个不敢反抗的弱者来取笑、伤害，会满足他扭曲的恶意。Hel能理解Thor对于Loki的厌恶，也明白在自己拿下王位后，Thor对他很重要，相比之下Loki对他来说是无用的人。所以这些年来，Hel作为长兄，从未阻止过Thor伤害他幼弟的行为，现在他也漠然地看着Thor在痛饮一杯后，挥手把酒杯扔到Loki那边去。  
冰制的酒杯不偏不倚地砸在Loki的脚下，就像在恐吓一条路边的野狗，酒杯随着冲击碎成一滩，没有饮完的酒液溅湿了Loki华丽的衣摆。Loki整个人都僵硬了，他狠狠攥住双拳却敢怒不敢言，用力过猛让他手上的筋脉突出，变成泛白的浅蓝，怒瞪的猩红双眼因为过于愤恨而变得湿润，他这幅愤怒又脆弱的模样，让Thor的笑容更加刺眼，正当他打算继续逗弄这个小王子时，Laufey的侍从过来了，在Loki耳边嘱咐几句，让他回宫殿一趟。Loki就如同解脱了一般深深叹了一口气，终于找机会从这场屈辱的盛宴中逃脱。

Loki快速离开了宴会厅，这种庆功的豪华晚宴，作为一个没有权利的王子，他没有离席的权利，留下只能是接受Thor的更多刁难而已。Loki随着侍从来到国王的宫殿，Laufey已经在窗前背着手等待他。  
“父王。”Loki恭敬地向他请安，Laufey转过身来，深蓝色的脸上看不出一丝表情，让Loki隐约有些畏惧。  
“又是动荡的一年，约顿海姆最近发生了很多事。”Laufey冲着Loki感叹道。他曾经是战无不胜的国王，但也日渐步入苍老，狠厉的双拳因病痛变得酸软，敏锐的心神逐渐被漫长的岁月蒙蔽，他的孩子们已经长大成人，约顿海姆也进入最为动荡的王位争夺期。  
准确地说，这段漫长的王位争夺之战已经蔓延多年，约顿海姆曾经有很多位继承人，但近年来他们纷纷消失，先是一位有继承权的大贵族死于非命，然后是Laufey孪生兄弟的幼子犯下重罪，再加上这几天刚刚被杀死的Byleist，所剩的继承人竟只剩下他的头生子Hel和幼子Loki。  
“Byleist胆敢反抗您，是在自取灭亡。”Loki表现得一如既往地乖顺。  
Laufey审视着自己的儿子，眼神仿佛第一次见到他般陌生，“我知道自己的儿子是什么货色，Byleist战力高强却是个盲目自大的傻瓜，他可能会傻到用冰砖打自己的脑袋，却傻不到计划充足地向王都出兵。”  
Loki的声音中充满了试探，“您的意思是？”  
“恐怕有人在暗中帮助他，试图把他推上绝路送死。”Laufey冷笑着望向Loki，眼神中充满了恶意，“一个聪明狡猾、内心恶毒，大家却都想不到的人……”  
“您认为是我杀了Byleist，”Loki微笑着回复他，“父亲，这只是您无端的猜测。”  
“我派人搜寻过Byleist的行李与书房，连夜审问了支持他的亲信，的确找不到证据。”  
Loki点了点头，下一刻他就被Laufey捏住了肩膀，一股刻骨的寒意渗透了他的皮肤，让他的身体因为痛苦瑟瑟发抖，约顿海姆的国王高高在上地瞪视着他，声音中满是警告，“也许是我误会了你，也许是你做得太过干净，但这不重要。”Laufey凶狠地瞪着他，“重点在于，我警告你，你应该收手了。”  
Loki用力点了点头，看到他的承诺，Laufey才松开了手，他端坐在窗边的椅子上，那种压迫感逐渐消失，本来几乎是国王审讯犯人的情况，变成了国王父子之间的谈话。  
Laufey再度开口，语气缓和了一些，“跟我说说，如果你坐上王位，你会怎么统治这个国度。”  
这是他经常测试王子们的问题，Loki回答了数百次，每次都随着时事改变自己的说法，Laufey有时表示认同，有时却不赞同地让他离开。Loki分析了约顿海姆如今的局势，和对于各个殖民国家的处理方案，虽然他作为王子在其他方面的能力并不出众，但对于这方面还是有些自信，他的说法十分聪明且圆滑，让他父亲皱紧的眉头逐渐放松了一些。  
Laufey点了点头，提出了一个以前从未问过，更为尖锐的问题，“你会如何处理其他王子？”  
Loki思考了几秒才给出答案，“Hel是个聪明的王子，他很识时务，且十分擅长带兵作战。如果我获取王位，会让他作为领主，守护约顿海姆一半的国土。”  
“这是个愚蠢的想法，Hel不会服从于你的统治，如果你让他活着，将会后患无穷。”Laufey失望地摇了摇头，批评他的幼子，“守护国土的事应当交给Thor。”  
Loki这次的想法与他以往的聪慧完全不同，Laufey观察了一下，才意识到Loki圆滑的表情上有一丝崩裂，似乎咬紧牙关在忍耐着什么，Laufey很快就笑出了声，“我明白了，你留下Hel的原因，是因为你会杀死Thor。”  
Loki惊讶地抬起头，但眼神却十分坚定，透露着刻骨的仇恨和杀意。Laufey是个狡猾的国王，他安排下的重重眼线，让他几乎知道这些宫廷中发生的所有事，他知道Thor几次三番地出言侮辱Loki，仗着自己受到国王赏识，几乎每次见面都要大声嘲笑、侮辱Loki。而且这些恶意不止于此，Thor就像找到了一个枯燥生活中的发泄点，自从Loki长大，身体强健到不会因折磨而惨死时，Thor就开始用武力对付这个王子中的弱者：他在围猎的时候把Loki踹下马，把不会游泳的他扔进铁森林里的冰湖，还曾经借着比武之名，多次在狩猎场把Loki打出重伤。  
他所做的一切都尤为过分，以至于一向做事圆滑，装得乖巧来保护自己的Loki都掩盖不住自己的仇恨，第一次练习射箭时就用弓箭瞄准Thor的心口。  
Laufey把一切看在眼里，丝毫没有阻止的打算。Thor和Loki互相仇恨，正是他想看到的状况。Loki并不像别人眼中那么脆弱可悲，他身形纤细，但是狡猾的双眼中满是深不可测的计谋，Laufey无法预料到这孩子未来会多么可怕；Thor则是约顿海姆最强的战士，强大的体能和被雷电祝福的神格让他变成战场的主人，没有他杀不死的敌人。Thor和Loki相互仇恨便可以彼此制约，就像两条溪流互相错开无法汇聚，就不会形成大河冲垮大坝，这是约顿海姆最安全的状况。  
现在约顿海姆的局势动荡不安，他们不和，更可以拖延发起战争的速度。Laufey叹了一口气，罕见地没有批评说了错误答案的Loki，而是向他的儿子道了晚安。  
Loki有些怀疑，但还是抱着侥幸心理离开了，今天发生的一切都让他感到疲乏，他穿过空荡荡的走廊，想早点返回自己偏僻的寝宫休息。

宴会厅里传来欢声笑语，显然是要彻夜狂欢了，Loki淡然地望了那边一眼，转过头打算离开，却被一只手捂住口鼻，按在了一个隐蔽的墙角里。  
Thor邀请了皇宫的所有人在宴会厅里庆祝，所以走廊里没有任何侍卫和仆人，Loki挣扎了几下，直到对方松开了手，转而亲吻着他的后颈，还拍了拍Loki绷紧的手臂，“你就打算这么对待你的爱人？”  
听到熟悉的声音，Loki把手中攥着的短刃收回，转过头望向Thor的脸，“你不该出现在这里。”  
“我很想你，”金发男人答非所问，他的声音里满是温柔，脸上也早就没有刚刚的残忍，他把脸埋在Loki的黑发里，嗅着那股清凉的香气，“我们三个月没见了。”  
意识到这里确实没人，Loki才稍稍放松下来，他转过身，伸手抱住了Thor的脖颈，给了他一个拥抱。Thor的霜巨人状态是魔法构成的，所以体温仍然像阿斯嘉德人一般温暖，Loki满足地在他怀里蹭来蹭去，一边汲取着对方令人安心的温度，一边说起刚刚发生的事，“Laufey开始怀疑了，Byleist的事情处理得怎么样？”  
“书信烧毁了，他们找不到证据，”Thor补充道，“你当时见到的那几位亲信，我已经在审讯之前处理掉了。”  
谋杀Byleist让他们耗费了一些心力，整个计划耗时三年。Byleist是个自大的傻瓜，能活到现在就是因为他根本不相信别人，更难被欺骗。为了得到他的信任，Loki不得不亲自出面，私自和他联手，等把这位王子推向绝路，再让Thor讨伐他的时候抹掉证据。但这次和之前的几位继承人不同，因为对方是受重视的王子，难度高了很多，即使Loki和Thor努力遮掩，仍然走漏了一些风声，让别人怀疑到Loki身上，接下来的道路将会变得更严峻。  
不过现在不是想那些的时候，Thor猩红的双眼中满是深情，犹如烈火一般炙热，他忍不住地垂下头，用一个又一个轻柔的吻碰触着Loki微凉的脸颊，Loki被他逗笑了，嘲笑他是只被遗弃的小狗，他挽住Thor的下巴，触摸着上面深蓝色的花纹，然后给了他一个结结实实的吻。  
他尝到血与酒的辛辣滋味，一如既往地令他沉迷。他也想念Thor，就如同Thor想念他一样强烈，他们在刚成年时便向彼此交出了底牌，毫无隐瞒，互相深爱，已经在一起很多年了。这种感情当然是为他人所不齿的，一旦被发现，便会被当成威胁，作为阿斯嘉德的质子和约顿海姆不受重视的王子，注定不得善终。为了自保，Thor和Loki不得不伪装出互相仇恨的模样，这些年来他们走得如履薄冰，不断克制自己、残忍地伤害对方，至今还没有人知道他们的恋情。  
一吻结束，Loki摸了摸自己被亲得湿润的嘴唇，“你该回去了，否则他们会来找你。”  
“知道了。”Thor闷闷不乐地松开手，“等会儿我去找你吗？”  
Loki摸了摸Thor侧腹还没有痊愈的伤口，神色中透露着一丝心疼，“你现在还是个伤员，我去找你吧。”  
Thor冲他点点头，他们又亲吻了一次，才匆匆分别。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor刚来到约顿海姆时，还是个刚过了幼年期的少年。  
阿斯嘉德战败，Laufey带走的除了象征九界权利的永恒之枪，还有Odin国王的独子，此时的Thor已经褪去儿童的稚嫩，明白带走他的是占领阿斯嘉德的仇敌，他的蓝眼睛中满是仇恨，一路上都在激烈地反抗挣扎，用稚嫩的拳殴打看管他的巨人。  
Laufey本想要一个听话的养子，对Thor的反应不免感到失望，回到约顿海姆后，便把他扔在皇宫的地牢中不闻不问。  
此时正值寒冬，约顿海姆在整个冬季都没有阳光，刺骨的严寒从地面渗到地牢简陋的床铺上，黑棕色的铁栏杆上挂满了冰凌，寒风从地牢的通风口喷涌而来，就连负责看守他的霜巨人也不愿在此地多呆，而是去地牢入口烤火去了。阿斯嘉德四季如春，偶尔飘散的漫天雪花只是装饰作用，Thor从小到大还从未面临过真正的冬天，他冻得瑟瑟发抖，时常昏睡过去，又因为寒冷不断在噩梦中惊醒。  
神族都有顽强的生命力，更何况是阿斯嘉德的王子，绝不可能因气候而冻死，所以Laufey把他扔在地牢中，不怕他因为寒冷而死亡。但这并不代表他们不会因为严寒而感到痛苦，Thor在漫长的冬季中熬了很多个日夜，他吃不下冻得硬邦邦的食物，昏睡的时间越来越长，意识逐渐不清醒起来，直到一双手碰触上他的胸膛。  
陌生的触感让他第一时间惊醒，用僵硬的身体把对方压在了床上，他看到的是一个比他还要小的霜巨人，看起来尚未成年。  
“我是Loki，Loki Laufeyson。”小霜巨人脸上挂着惊吓，他显然是偷偷来到这儿的，此时即使被压制着，也把手指放在嘴唇上，示意Thor不要出声。  
Thor疑惑地看着对方，突然感觉到自己压着对方的手指开始变暖，一抹蓝色染上他的肌肤，在他手臂上扩散得越来越快，直到染蓝了他全身的肌肤，他惊愕地松开手，质问着被他压在床上的人，“你做了什么？”  
“这只是个魔法，我没有恶意。”Loki辩解道，“魔法会让你维持霜巨人的形态，帮助你度过寒冬。”  
Thor下了床，他的确感觉好点了，早已冻僵的身体不再发出咔咔的关节声，因为长期昏迷失去的意识也开始回归，他站在监牢中挥了挥手臂，久违地感到了自己的力量。  
“你为什么要这么做？”Thor好奇地望着在床上的小霜巨人，对方正在用魔法治愈他被Thor掐痛的手臂，过了一会儿才抬起头来，“我想帮助你。”  
Thor想到了Loki的姓氏，不由得问出口，“你是Laufey的孩子？”  
Loki点了点头，“他不知道我来这里找你。”  
Thor有些不解，他记得自己见过两个约顿海姆的王子，但从未见到过Loki，他以为霜巨人即使在幼年期也身形高大，而不是像眼前这个，不仅身高没有他高，体型也很瘦削，身上围着的大了一号的厚重毛皮显得他更小了。  
Loki感受到对方打量他的眼神，诚实地告诉他自己的情况，“我不是纯种的霜巨人，可能长大后和你差不多高，我来这里是为了帮助你。”  
Thor挑起眉毛，对方开口解释着，“我会帮你在这里活下来，教你怎么引起Laufey的重视，让你得到自由。”  
Thor不是个傻瓜，眼前的帮助要么是个骗局，要么是个利用他的阴谋，“我要付出什么来交换？”  
“你的忠诚。”Loki走上前，攥住了Thor深蓝色的手掌。

他们开始互相帮助。  
一开始，这种付出是单方面的，约顿海姆的小王子每天半夜都会来到皇宫地牢，教导Thor最基础的魔法知识，让他学会自己控制霜巨人的形态。Thor是生来的雷电之神，自身蕴藏着强大的力量，把这些力量转换为魔法并不难，很快他便再也感受不到约顿海姆的严寒。不学魔法的时候，他们会肩并肩坐在窄小的床铺上，Loki告诉他皇宫中的每一个人的事，毫无保留地说出他们的利害关系，让Thor学会自保。  
Thor开始在地牢中锻炼身体，Loki则教他攻击霜巨人：如何在他们庞大的身躯上找到最脆弱的一点，如何一击毙命——他似乎毫不介意Thor拿这些办法攻击他，因为他知道Thor不会那样做，金发的小王子就像个温暖的发光体，他豪爽到藏不住心事，对待仇敌从不容忍，对待恩人却表达出自己的感谢与关爱，当Loki随口说道地牢太冷时，更怕冷的金发少年会毫不犹豫地把他的双手攥在手心，用阿斯嘉德人较高的体温的温暖他。  
在Loki的帮助下，Thor撬开地牢的门，杀害了看守他的两位狱卒，带着他们沉重的的尸体出现在约顿海姆的皇宫中。  
他照着Loki教给他的话，一字一句地向国王献上自己的忠诚，保证自己会成为战场上的武器。Laufey对他的能力有了改观，转而把他送上战场，测试他的忠诚。  
在一开始，Thor身上还戴着属于奴隶的锁链，手上也没有其他人的武器和盔甲，他爆发出自己惊人的蛮力，用锁链勒断敌人的喉咙，把反叛者打得溃不成军，Laufey看他的眼神越来越欣赏，他在地牢里呆的时间也越来越少。此时的约顿海姆刚刚结束侵略战争，表面成为了九界中的最高国度，内里却乱作一团，接连不断的冲突和战役，让Thor借着胜利，尝到了些许自由的滋味。  
他很少在室外看到Loki，人们说那位小王子自幼体弱多病，鲜少出门，Thor知道那是Loki的骗术，真正的Loki精明又强大，根本不是别人眼中脆弱的小王子。但Thor没有拆穿对方的打算，而是开始报答Loki的恩情，Loki吩咐他做过的事，教训过的人，他一次都没有失手过。  
他曾经彻夜翻过两个雪原，只为了帮Loki送一封信，也曾经在战场上杀掉过对Loki不利的人，再将他伪装成被敌人杀死的惨状。Loki十分聪明，他的要求总是在Thor心底试探，既超出他的极限，又不会太过火，让Thor一次又一次地为了忠诚答应他，Thor曾经怀疑，Loki是不是曾经帮助过很多他这样的人，而自己只是其中的一个。  
但他很快就打消了这个念头，因为Loki找到他说出了一个最大的计划。  
“帮我杀掉Vili。”  
那时候Thor刚刚成年，但心智已经成熟得多，他知道这次的谋杀并不像以往那么简单，Vili是约顿海姆的大贵族，作为Laufey的叔叔，他割据了大片较为丰沃的土地，还拥有约顿海姆的皇位继承权。去往他的领地危险重重，Thor很有可能在谋杀过后无法活着回来。  
“Loki，你想做什么？”Thor怀疑地望着他，他曾经以为Loki不想要约顿海姆的王座，但是小王子的所作所为预示着，乖巧只是伪装，他的野心比其他人都要大。  
Loki把手掌放在Thor手中，他也已经随着岁月变得成熟，但脸上还带着一丝少年时期的稚嫩，让他显得纯洁而美丽，“我能告诉你我的所有计划吗？”  
“当然，”Thor攥住Loki微凉的指尖，“我们应该互不隐瞒。”  
Loki垂着头望向他，猩红的双眼中有着一丝难以察觉的柔情，而他们的距离对于两个即将成年的人来说，已经有些过于暧昧了。Thor因为心动的感觉急促地喘息着，他嗅着Loki身上微凉的香气，仿佛有一把火在他心口灼烧，他眼中有和对方一样的情感，他知道这绝不该发生，但是Loki默认了他们的关系，他向前一步，轻吻了Thor的嘴唇。  
Loki是Thor来到约顿海姆后见到的最完美的人，他强大又美好，心思绝对不算纯洁，那分狡猾与恶毒却让Thor深深着迷，他长得不健壮，却有着不被霜巨人们认同的美，漂亮的红眼睛和长睫毛，及肩的漆黑卷发，还有刚刚长高的修长身体，都让Thor深深着迷，他爱上对方并不算意外，让他好奇的是为什么Loki也选择了他。  
Loki结束了这个吻后，搂着Thor的腰轻声要求他，“变回你原来的样子。”  
Thor取消了身上的魔法，变回金发蓝眼的青年，这些年来他变得更加强大，即使维持原来的状态也不会觉得太冷，他的金发已经长到后背，脸上带着笑容，蓝眼睛里闪烁着动人的光，当初的少年已经变成了健壮俊美的青年，他看待Loki的眼神却从未变过。Loki的双手碰触到他胸口，像他们第一次见面时一样，在Thor温热健壮的胸腹部摸来摸去，最终抱住了他，踮起脚把脑袋搭在Thor肩上，“你好温暖。”  
Thor搂住了Loki的腰，把他放在了王子奢华的床面上，从那之后，他们开始互不隐瞒。

Thor睡得不好，Byleist一战之后他负伤归来，宴会上没有多少休息时间，灌下的酒精让他胸腹的伤口隐隐作痛，在床上休息了一会儿就惊醒了，这才发现怀中多了个熟悉的人。  
他们已经相拥而眠过很多次了，Thor也早已习惯，所以才没有因为警觉醒来，怀中的黑发王子安静地望着他，Thor不由得叹了口气，“你应该早点叫醒我的。”  
“我想让你多休息一会儿。”Loki闭上眼，轻轻吻了一下Thor，Thor摸了摸Loki身下的床单，感到和以往一样冰凉的温度，“你刚过来？”  
“我们最近得小心点，”Loki轻声说，脸上带着放松又惬意的笑，“毕竟某个人说他用一只手都能杀死我。”  
“某个王子还说要在获得王位后马上除掉我呢，”Thor搂住了怀里的人，和他开着玩笑，“Hel派去的眼线消息太快了，你刚对Laufey说完，他便在酒桌上告诉了我。”  
Loki皱起眉头，“我们是继续指责对方，还是做点该做的事？”  
“你先帮我疗伤。”Thor把胸前的盔甲摘去，暴露出自己胸腹留下的伤口，靛蓝色的肌肤配上红黑色的血痂，看起来格外严重。  
黑发王子把手指覆上Thor胸前的伤口，突然迟疑地松开了手，他坏笑着捏了捏Thor的肌肉，“如果让你受着伤做，你说不定会温柔点呢。”  
金发男人无奈地叹了口气，“我保证不像上次一样。”  
他们上次做爱是三个月前，那时候Thor已经带着军队去攻打Byleist，Loki偷偷来到前线战场，他们找了个沿途十分偏僻的木屋，在那里可以罕见地放开所有，战场的激动再加上多日未见的思念，让这次性爱变得格外激情，Thor操了他整整一夜，而且毫不犹豫地插入到他的生殖腔，让Loki独自回来时苦不堪言，在骑马时吃尽了苦头，这就导致Loki现在不信任地瞪着索尔的脸，生怕他又来一次。  
“我保证。”Thor认真地重复了一遍，直到Loki信服地用出魔法。乳白色的光芒在Thor胸口闪烁，治愈着他的伤口，Thor的左手早已绕到Loki身后，掀开Loki睡袍的衣摆，在他双腿之间来回抚摸，这个小骗子里面什么都没有穿，他在聚精会神地为Thor治疗完后，便马上松了一口气，因为色情的触摸发出呻吟。  
Thor捏着Loki的下巴和他接吻，另一只手则在Loki身后试探着进入，Loki已经在自己房间准备好了，穴口变得很好进入，里面又湿又软，随着手指的抽插发出微弱的水声。  
唇舌交缠，Loki被亲得喘不动气，轻哼着结束了一个吻，他的嘴唇被亲得微微肿起，不满地咬了咬Thor的下唇。Thor的手指在他身上来回触摸着，掐弄着他颜色稍深一点的乳头，让Loki发出细小的呻吟，张开双腿贴近了Thor的身体。Thor的蓝色肌肤并非先天遗传，所以没有一丝花纹，Loki则带着霜巨人特有的纹路，精美的花纹从脸部蔓延到身体，在他浑身赤裸时，像是最好的装饰品。  
Thor翻身把对方压在了身下，他舔吻过Loki身上的花纹，从脖颈到大腿内侧的纹路都逐一吻过，直到Loki因为刺痒张开双腿，搂着他的肩膀让他快点，金发男人这才抬起身来，扶住自己的阴茎开始进入。  
即使已经提前做过润滑，他们也很久没有上过床了，Thor因为对方的紧绷又痛又热，身上起了一层薄汗，他努力深呼吸都有种窒息感，Loki更是身体绷紧，眼睛都因为刺痛感变湿了，手指在Thor胳膊上留下几道血痕，他们停下进入的动作，缓了一阵才感觉稍微好点。  
“你就像第一次一样紧。”Thor在Loki耳边夸奖着，看着小霜巨人在他怀中发出急促的喘息，一向冷漠禁欲的脸带上了情欲，显得前所未有地性感，“快点。”Loki双眼紧闭，用双腿夹住了Thor的腰催促他。  
在Thor快速动作之前，他伸手捂住了Loki的嘴，他们早已被人盯上，空旷的房间中他们可以小声说话和呻吟，发出尖叫则是非常危险的，Loki伸手扶住Thor的手臂，在对方开始激烈的律动时猛地睁开双眼，猩红的双眸被泪珠染湿，睫毛上也沾着泪珠，他被死死压在床上，体内被打开侵入，不断被进入、抽出，因为嘴被炙热的手掌紧紧捂住，发出“嗯，嗯”的短促气音。  
Thor喜欢Loki沉迷于欲望之中，快要窒息时痛苦又满足的模样，这种脆弱的状态，让这个精明的小王子显得前所未有地可爱。他靠着蛮力把Loki压在床上，又急又快地进入他，感受着Loki的身体变得更加湿润和柔软，以至于房间里除了肉体拍打的声音，还多了一点淫靡的水声。  
他们从刚成年时就搞在了床上，频繁地在半夜私会时发泄着彼此的欲望，是彼此的第一任兼最后一任床伴，所以Thor早就熟知Loki体内的敏感点，即使不进入隐秘的生殖腔，也能轻而易举地把禁欲的小王子送上高潮，他又快又深的抽插让Loki身体因为过多的快感变得僵硬，双眼滴下更多泪水，滑过他的脸颊和被弄乱的黑发，把枕头染得又湿又皱，Thor的一个深挺让Loki瑟缩着夹紧双腿，颤抖着射脏了Thor的腹肌。  
Loki用力喘息着好像快要缺氧了，Thor马上松开了捂着Loki嘴唇的手，一边垂下头用吻安抚他，一边继续自己的动作。Loki疲惫地躺在床上，因为高潮浑身都湿透了，皮肤像一块甜腻的奶冻般又软又滑，随着Thor的触摸变得温暖。他的一只手懒懒地挂在Thor的脖颈上抚摸着，身体仍然沉迷在刚刚的高潮中，柔弱又敏感地夹紧Thor的阴茎。Thor又干了他一阵，直到Loki因为疲乏不满地咬着他的手指，呜咽着反抗才停下，他在几个深顶后，满足地用精液灌满了Loki的体内。  
高潮之后，Thor躺在了Loki身旁，温柔地轻吻着对方的脸颊，与对方一起享受着性爱的余韵。他的手指却不怀好意地触碰着Loki的臀缝，三根手指突然插进湿润的穴口，搅动着自己刚刚射入的精液，把Loki身下弄得脏兮兮的。Loki攥住了他的手腕，“我很累了，不准再来一次。”  
“怎么了？”Thor一边亲吻Loki的额头一边问，Loki在他身旁从不维持禁欲的姿态，他渴求Thor就像Thor渴求他一样多，主动而放荡的姿态十分迷人。而且这次他们许久不见，Thor还完成了Loki所吩咐的事，他们本该度过一个毫无节制放荡的夜晚，Loki却在做了一次后显得郁郁寡欢，不免让他感到有些异常。  
“没什么。”Loki无情地把Thor的手挪开，因为拔出手指的感觉呻吟了一声，他也看出了金发男人不信服的模样，“真的没什么。”  
他越是这么说，Thor越是感到Loki在瞒着什么，他经历了太多次战争，看惯了谎言与欺骗，早已不是当年心智不成熟、容易被人蒙骗的金发少年了，他伸手攥住了Loki的腰，把他拉进自己怀里，近距离地与他对视，“我们说好的，永远不隐瞒对方。”  
Loki显得有些不情愿，但还是叹了口气，“你刚刚回来，还受了伤需要休息，我本想明天再告诉你。”  
“没事的，我现在感觉很好。”Thor笑着安慰他，只有对着Loki他可以笑得像从前一样，他的态度让Loki感觉好多了，Thor又补了一句，“是个坏消息吗？”  
Loki点了点头，他低下头沉默了一会儿，等他再度抬起头来与Thor对视时，刚刚的惬意已经一扫而空，表情变得严肃而沉重，“计划有变，我们需要在几个月内处理掉Hel。”  
“这和我们说好的不一样。”Thor笑了，从他们开始这个计划时，心急的一直都是更加莽撞的Thor，Loki则选择慢悠悠地按着计划，做出严密的准备后挨个攻击其他继承人。Thor上次想快点处理掉Byleist，都被Loki阻止，导致他们用一年时间等待机会。对于Loki刚刚的言论，Thor有些不解，“你太心急了，按照原计划，处理Hel至少要两年时间，现在我手下的军队仍在休整，我们没办法……”  
“Thor，”Loki轻声打断了他，“我怀孕了。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

“Thor，”Loki轻声打断了他，“我怀孕了。”

这的确算是个坏消息，他们原本的打算是用两到三年的时间加强Thor的军队，Loki则是处理人脉，为Thor的反击做准备，他们联手一步步把Hel逼上绝路。现在因为Loki怀孕的状况，计划被全盘打乱，这就导致他们不得不加快进程，在洛基生产之前把Hel处理掉。  
在Thor心中，这又是个好消息，他知道Loki身为混血也可以生育，但没想到他能怀上自己的孩子。约顿海姆气候寒冷，霜巨人的生育率本就不高，不同种族之间受孕又格外困难。他们在成年之前就开始乱搞，因为觉得没有受孕的希望，便从未做过保护措施，也从未出过怀孕这种事，所以现在对Thor来说，这更像个惊喜。  
“我之所以告诉你，是因为无论这个孩子该不该存在，你都应当有知情权，”Loki叹了口气，“我们说好了绝不互相隐瞒。”  
“谢谢你告诉我。”Thor轻吻着Loki的额头，性爱的热度消退之后，Loki的体温变低了一点，这个沉重的消息更是让他四肢发凉，Thor一遍遍地揉搓着Loki冰凉的双手，黑发男人开口询问对方的意思，“恐怕是我们三个月前那次导致的，你想留下他吗？”  
“当然了，我想要孩子，我们的孩子。”Thor情不自禁地笑出来，他伸手触摸着Loki的小腹，现在那里还很平坦，根本看不出来怀孕，唯一的区别是有些微微发热，他们的孩子是两族的混血，在孕期时便显出了一点阿斯嘉德人的特征，只要用心触摸，就能感受到Loki小腹处的体温比起其他地方都略高一些。  
他能看出来Loki的想法和他一样，也想留下这个孩子，否则他会在得知怀孕后马上处理掉，而不是像现在这样告诉Thor。  
Loki犹豫着开了口，“如果你觉得无法战胜Hel，我们还有其他方法，我可以暂时离开约顿海姆，找个地方偷偷生产。”  
“太危险了。”Thor直接拒绝了Loki的提议，“Hel的人在盯着你和我，Laufey也是，如果你单独离开，我们都不能确定会发生什么。”  
Loki点点头，“目前我可以用魔法遮掩着。霜巨人的孕期不太稳定，在一年左右，阿斯嘉德人的孕期是十个月，我是混血，就更加无法判断到底有多长，但到了快生产时，反应会非常大，到时候我可能无法继续遮掩。”  
“交给我处理，给我一点时间。”Thor抱住了Loki的身体，认真地向他保证，Loki松了一口气的同时感到了对方铺天盖地的亲吻，不由得放松了一些，在金发男人怀中睡着了。

Thor望着怀中熟睡的爱人，他则是在天亮时才迷迷糊糊睡着，醒来时已是中午，Loki已经离开很久了，门外有侍从提醒他Hel的人在等候他。  
这段时间恰好是约顿海姆的秋季围猎，猎手们操控着冰兽，把各种各样的动物赶到皇家猎场中，供皇族们在冰原里狩猎取乐，这是约顿海姆中罕有的娱乐活动，所有皇室成员都会参与。  
他到达狩猎场时，才发现所有参与围猎的人都在等他了，长期在战场的拼搏，让Thor在皇室中有了自己的一席之地，Laufey在队伍中央，倒也没有生气，而是吩咐侍从们牵出Thor的雪马来，快点开始准备围猎。  
Loki果然没有来参加，用的又是身体抱恙的借口，大家都已经习惯。Laufey也已经过了喜爱围猎的年纪，此次围猎的主角显然是王子Hel和Thor，他们每人都有上好的刀剑和侍卫队，协助他们打下庞大的猎物。  
几声号角过后，Hel先驾马离去，但他没走得太远，显然是在等待Thor跟上，他们俩所谓的友谊全都是互相利用，Thor客气地冲他打了手势，加快速度来到他身边。  
Hel先举弓射杀了一匹冰原狼，接下来一队人马便快马加鞭，赶去这次的新场地，一成不变的雪原围猎太过枯燥，所以Hel为了增加趣味性，在这次围猎中划入了铁森林的一部分，森林中长满了锋利如刃的荆棘，已经不适合雪马前行，众人便纷纷下马，步行狩猎。  
两位王子走得很快，与侍卫逐渐拉开了距离，Hel在前方带路，在雪与荆棘构成的森林中寻找着猎物的身影，Thor望着Hel的身躯，在想如果现在谋杀了他，马上通过铁森林跑往其他国度可不可行。  
不过也只是想想，他们身后全是沙沙的脚步声，多达几十人的侍卫呈扇形将他们包围，里面仅有几个是Thor的侍卫，剩下的大多属于Hel，Hel像陡峭的山川般高大，体力上Thor没有丝毫优势，在不能一击毙命的情况下，一旦后面的侍卫赶来，他便完全输了。  
“加入我的队伍吧。”Hel突然开口说话，打断了Thor的思路。  
“我正在你的队伍中呢。”Thor笑着说道。  
“你知道我在说什么，我会给你想要的一切。”Hel低下头望着Thor，双眼中满是算计，脸上写满了冰冷和狡猾，他这幅模样让Thor想到了Laufey，Hel不愧是最像Laufey也最受重视的孩子。  
“我没有什么想要的东西，只喜欢在战场上发泄精力。”Thor敷衍道，他对别人表现出的模样也是如此：一个热爱战争的残忍战士。  
“不，你想要自由，”Hel打断了他，“若我成功得到王位，会马上赦免你，让你去任何想去的地方。”  
Thor挑起眉头，Hel继续说下去，“还有，我能看出来你喜欢Loki，如果你加入我，胜利后我会把他赏赐给你，并且给予你自由，你们可以去任何地方。”  
铁森林中刮起一阵狂风，席卷着冰雪，把不够坚固的荆棘高高吹起，散落在战士们身上，雪马受到了惊吓，在雪地中惊惶地逃窜，这给了Thor一点反应时间，听到Hel所说的话之后，感觉自己的心被揪住了，这么多年来，他和Loki如此努力地维护彼此的感情，互相伤害对方，假装着对方无足轻重，现在却被人牢牢攥在手心，让他感到了一股前所未有的恐惧。  
他在混乱中调整好了自己的表情，再度装出了那副恶劣的样子来，脸上带上了不屑，“你为什么会觉得我喜欢Loki？”  
Hel玩味地盯着他，这眼神让Thor身上起了薄汗，直到Hel再度开口，“我能看出来你看他的眼光中有欲望，而且总有些莽撞的人，笨拙地不会表达自己感情，通过伤害自己喜欢的人来引起他们的注意，你越是欺辱他，越是想要得到他。”  
Hel觉得Thor是个深陷情欲却不自知的傻瓜，而他正在点醒Thor，他脸上带着精明与傲慢，看到Thor的表情有些僵硬后，便大笑了起来，语气像是在讲一个猥亵的笑话，“我的幼弟虽然脆弱，却意外地坚韧，你想爬上他的床想必很难吧。不过不用担心，等你胜利之后，我会把他绑好送进你的营帐的。”  
太好了，看来他还不知道。Thor松了一口气，他伪装出凝重的样子来，“给我一点考虑的时间。”他说完便举起弓，射中一只麋鹿的头部。  
今年约顿海姆的寒冬来得格外早，围猎当晚下了暴雪，他们不得不取消了篝火晚会，提早结束，战士们纷纷扛着猎物回家，Thor也回到寝宫，在壁炉前处理自己的猎物。  
这匹麋鹿的皮毛成色很好，乳白色点缀着冰蓝色的斑点，如同云朵中露出的天空一般美丽，Thor小心地把它的皮剥掉，打算送给Loki作地毯。  
身后传来了熟悉的脚步声，一双手把他拉进了微凉的怀抱中。Loki过了一会儿才松开手，坐在Thor身边，“我帮你。”  
Thor递给他一把匕首，看着Loki灵巧地用刀划开麋鹿的胸腹，壁炉的火光给Loki脸上洒下一层金色，让他看起来格外动人，Thor不由得想凑上去亲亲他，却被Loki用肩膀挤开了，语气中满是抱怨，“你浑身都是血，离我远点。”  
Thor拘谨地坐在一旁，看着Loki剥下麋鹿的皮，他动作很小心，还是让乳白的皮毛沾上了血液，看起来正在工作的人没有静下心来，果不其然，没过几分钟Loki就开口问他了，“他跟你说了什么？”  
“他说会给我自由，并把你赏赐给我。”Thor诚实地说出今天Hel所说的话。  
Loki笑了，“恐怕他晚了几十年。”他在自己成年那夜，便向Thor提出了一模一样的条件，而Thor也早已接受并与他约好，所以Hel现在提出的赏赐根本没有任何意义。Loki把皮毛放在一旁，用沾了鹿血的手指点了点Thor的嘴唇，给那里抹上一小片猩红，“不过，也许你会想要我不那么强势，变成一个侍奉你的奴隶呢。”  
Thor摇了摇头，用一个拥抱打消了Loki的怪念头，“别想了，照着Hel的性格，他成功获得王位后，肯定会想方设法杀死我，或者把我逐出约顿海姆，你恐怕也是一样的下场。”  
“我选择你。”Thor躺在洛基膝上，触摸着洛基微微发暖的小腹，再度向他保证。

一个月后，Thor集结了军队，向Hel发起战争。  
Thor和Hel是约顿海姆最强大的两位王子，而Thor领导了多次战争，却始终没有继承权，现在讨伐Hel也是意料之中。Thor的队伍人数较少却很英勇忠诚，他像个发光体般吸引着同伴的加入，战争开始后他的队伍也日益壮大。  
Hel则是现在约顿海姆权利最高的人，他身为大王子备受Laufey的重视，手上有约顿海姆的一半兵力，队伍庞大且补给充足，相比之下Thor的队伍算得上以卵击石，金发男人却坚持着对战，从未放弃过。  
国王Laufey掌握着这个国度最后四分之一的兵权，他身居王都，没有参与Hel领地上发生的战争，把所有兵力集中在皇宫，保护自己的位置——毕竟在这个寒冷而残忍的国度，王子夺权后弑君是十分正常的事，Laufey是非常自私的人，比起自己的儿子，显然是自保更加重要。  
这场战争持续了三个月，仍然没有停下的势头，Hel曾多次以为Thor已经是强弩之末，他却依然不能把对方碾死在雪地中，他不明白Thor为何如同疯子般无视他提出的所有条件，在队伍刚刚受过Byleist重创时，冒险向他发动攻击。Hel好奇其中的缘由，但他派去王都调查的人没有一个活着回来，而此时军队中的杂乱现状也让他无暇他顾，莫名传起的流言与神谕、背叛他逃走的将领，还有补给遭受的魔法袭击——似乎有人布了一个大局，只等着他乖乖上钩，他犹如一脚踩入陷阱般倍感头疼，这就导致了现在这个诡异的状况，即使双方实力悬殊，他也从未在对战中场场取胜。  
在约顿海姆的寒冬快要结束时，他们即将面临最长的一场战役，这被Hel和Thor看作决战，与此同时，Laufey也派下重兵守住王都，软禁了他身边仅剩的王子Loki。  
两位王子卷入战争，Loki是剩下的唯一一位王子，Laufey把这称之为“保护他最后的继承人”，但Loki才不信他的鬼话。不过到了此刻，Loki已经布置好所有的线索，做完了所有能帮助Thor的事，所以被Laufey囚禁也毫不担心。  
他被关在国王办公用的书房中，和他暴躁的父亲共处一室，大部分时间，Laufey都和他在椅子上对坐着，观望对方冷漠的神情，他们都在等待着战争的结果。  
这场残酷的战争进行了三天三夜，天色破晓时即将揭晓最终结果，Loki和Laufey彻夜未眠，只是望向窗外的大雪和阴沉的天色，最终是Laufey先开了口。  
“孩子的父亲是谁？”  
听到Laufey讲话时，Loki仍以为这是对方的幻觉，过了一会才反应过来，“您怎么知道的。”  
“你隐藏得很好，”Laufey笑了笑，声音里含着无奈，“你浑身都带着一股奶味，那是孕育者的气息。”  
“他是谁不重要，与其关心他，我们不如在乎这场战争的胜利者是谁吧。”Loki笑了笑，而Laufey也逼问他，比起孩子和伴侣，战争更为重要，他们继续维持着刚刚的沉默，等待着即将决定约顿海姆命运的几个小时。  
阴沉的天空洒下一缕阳光，这在冬季的约顿海姆很不常见，Loki打量着那束温暖的光，让他想起自己爱人的金发，传信员敲开了书房的门，他的声音里带着用传送魔法消耗过度的疲乏，“陛下，是Thor王子赢了。”  
Laufey转过身望向Loki，脸上的神色说不出地复杂，“孩子是Thor的。”他没有用问句，而他的确猜对了，Loki已经没有隐瞒的必要，他坐在椅子上轻松点了点头。  
“我真是没想到你们两个会在一起。”Laufey脸上写满了自嘲，还有一丝隐藏不了的绝望，“下一步你打算怎么做，刺死你的国王，和你的情人会和吗？”  
Loki冷静地回复他，“不，我没有必要谋杀您，约顿海姆在近年来失去了太多皇室成员，民众的情绪很不稳定，我需要留下您，来承认我的身份。”  
“我不会承认你的！”Laufey大声咆哮道，他指着这个恶毒的幼子，“我绝不承认一个外族人，联合我的儿子，抢占约顿海姆的王座！”  
他血红色双眸中染满了疯狂，他不曾想过自己的王座会落入阿斯嘉德人之手，“即使我死，也绝不会让Odin的儿子沾染王座，恐怕你要和我们的祖先一般弑君了。”  
Loki冲他微笑，脸上写着奸诈与恶毒，在最一开始，他便早已规划好了一切，“您在想什么呢，父亲，阿斯嘉德人绝不会坐上我们的王座，约顿海姆只属于我们Laufey一族。”  
“现在，请您给出最后的兵力，”Loki伸手抢过Laufey手中的永恒之枪，“我需要去讨伐叛军。”

Thor和Hel的战争几乎算得上是约顿海姆的传说，但结局却并不如人意，残酷的现实不是神话故事，获得胜利的英雄没有夺下王座、抱得美人归，而是在大战第二天，取胜的队伍尚未恢复好时，就被王都赶来的三王子Loki打得措手不及。最终，Thor一方惨败，他被冠上反叛者之名，队伍被解散，而他则趁乱跑进铁森林，不知逃往了哪个国度。  
对于聪慧的三王子来说，控制舆论是一件相当轻松的事，很快，人们对Thor的赞赏就变成了鄙夷，把他当做贪婪到对王子发起战争的反叛者，唾弃他的野蛮与狡猾。而带着精锐部队前去讨伐叛军的Loki则成了约顿海姆的救世主，人们歌颂着他的勇敢和正义。Loki就像一块被石皮裹住的宝石，以前从未被人注意到，在被刀剑打磨后，逐渐发光发亮：在民众眼中，他是个多么完美的王子啊，他有合法的继承人身份，在国家最需要他时带着小部队挺身而出，打退了来自阿斯嘉德的Thor，让王座永远属于约顿海姆人。国王Laufey在他归来后便承认了他。这个国家经历了太多战争，失去了太多王子，急需一位新的国王来带领他们前行，Loki的加冕典礼将在两天后进行。  
耗时几个月的计划进行得十分仓促，但竟然按着他的预料，一切都顺利进行。Loki终于松了一口气，他回到自己的寝宫——这个偏僻寒冷的小地方很快就不是他的寝宫了，两天后，他将住进Laufey的宫殿，成为约顿海姆唯一的王。  
战争让他感到疲乏，他泡了个热水澡后，换上了单薄的睡袍，顺便解除掉自己身上的魔法，没了禁锢和伪装让他感觉非常好，Loki放松地坐在躺椅上，用手指抚摸着自己的小腹，六个月的孕期让他开始显怀，腹部隆起了一个微妙的弧度，而且就像Thor一样带着熟悉的温度，在最近这些孤独的夜里，这孩子经常热得让他难以入眠，要不是刚成型的宝宝经常在里面踹Loki几脚，Loki都怀疑自己肚子里怀了一只小火炉。  
“我教给你传送魔法，不是让你在离开第一天就回来。”Loki突然轻声说道。  
身后的脚步声越来越重，一双手搂住Loki单薄的肩膀，一个用力便把Loki抱了起来，送到了他们不知厮混了多少次的床上，然后金发男人转过身，紧紧地搂住了Loki的身体。  
“我刚到阿斯嘉德，没有什么事情做。”Thor脸上可怜兮兮的，毫无在战场上上英勇残忍的模样。因为近期的战争，他变瘦了很多，他还解除了伪装用的魔法，现在变回了那个金发蓝眼的阿斯嘉德人，用胸膛温暖着Loki的后背。  
Loki简直怀疑Thor要和他的孩子要一起谋杀他，前后夹击着把他热死，他无情地推开Thor的怀抱，转了个身望着Thor，“你很快就会有事做了，我给你安排了几个贵族，他们在最近和你见面。”  
Thor亲了一下Loki的额头，“谢谢。”  
阿斯嘉德现在是约顿海姆的殖民国家，被贵族们分裂成了多个领地，在Laufey的指示下，这些贵族们相互仇恨，彼此牵制，经过多年的分裂，权利构成变得十分复杂。比起约顿海姆靠蛮力与战争获取王位，阿斯嘉德更看重荣耀，王位不能凭借杀戮强夺，只能智取，Thor虽然十分聪明，但在计谋方面的确比不过Loki，而Loki果然遵守了他们的承诺，决心帮助Thor。在一切开始的那一年，Thor答应给Loki拿到约顿海姆王位的同时，Loki也答应了他，保证自己会协助Thor夺回阿斯加德的王位。  
这并不是Loki善心大发、一心一意地帮助自己的爱人，而是因为Thor是英雄，他注定是个王者，会统一他自己的国土，只是时间长短的问题，与其让别人成为他最重要的帮手，Loki不如亲手为之。  
金发男人的手在Loki肚子上摸来摸去，里面的小家伙又踢了他一脚，Thor笑得像个孩子，“我以后每天晚上都要来找你。”  
“你认真的？这也太粘人了。”Loki不可置信地拍开Thor的手，语气里满是抱怨，脸上却没有拒绝的意思，而是带着满足的笑意。  
“你知道我不会错过你的孕期，我已经错过六个月了，要在剩下的时间里都补回来。”Thor大笑出声，“Loki，这不就是你想要的吗？”  
Loki的脸上带着一丝错愕，他拉开彼此的距离，打量着Thor的脸。  
金发男人也笑着望向他，他脸上并不像看起来的那么好骗，而是犹如猜中了一切般豁达，“Loki，你知道的，就算我未来成了阿斯加德的国王，也不可能抛弃你、抹掉我们的过去，”  
“你没必要为了绑住我，牺牲自己去孕育孩子。”  
这一切其实不难猜测，索尔和Byleist大战后，他的名气早已不限于约顿海姆，而是传到了九界，他在阿斯嘉德有了支持者，他们希望这个小王子回来，并将为之战斗、拥护他坐上王座。在这个时候，其实Thor已经不需要为了Loki战斗，只要直接回到阿斯嘉德，便可以通过争斗获得王位。  
就在他刚得知这个消息不久后，一直都没有怀孕的Loki突然“意外”怀孕了。这就导致他不得不加快速度，除掉Hel，为Loki拿到约顿海姆的王位。他们的孩子变成了具象的纽带，把他和Loki紧紧绑住，作为一个热爱孩子和家庭的男人，Thor已经再也无法逃脱Loki的控制了。  
“你什么时候知道的？”Loki脸上的表情有些复杂，他没想到对方会猜的这么准，此时有点惊讶。但这件事也在情理之中，毕竟他们从少年时期便呆在一起，太过了解对方的心。  
Thor牵起他的手，放在嘴边一一吻过他冰凉的手指，“很早前就猜到了，我怕你心情不好，所以现在才说，”Thor对着Loki摇摇头表示自己已经看开，他的表情还是一如既往地轻松，“没事的，虽然这是个谎言，但是我很喜欢它带来的结果，他很美好。”  
他们的孩子又踹了Loki一下，Thor把手掌覆上去，安抚着他们的宝宝，他的另一只手则不容分说地钳住Loki的后颈，“除了这件事之外，其他事我们都不能互相隐瞒，明白了吗？”他的神情变得严肃，带着不可违抗的威压，只有这时候Loki会意识到Thor不是个听话的战士，而是未来阿斯嘉德的国王。金发男人脸上的严肃淡去，又小声补了一句，“如果你下次再生一个，倒是可以骗我。”  
他们的第一个孩子还在孕育，他却已经在想第二个了，Loki被他惊得瞪大了双眼，过了一会儿才点点头，“知道了。”他小声说着，在金发男人低头吻他时，发出了一声得逞的笑。

****  
后记  
****

Fenrir在寝宫里跑来跑去，这孩子虽然遗传了Loki霜巨人的肤色，在其他方面却更像Thor一些，他仅仅两岁就开始在房间里玩探险游戏了，像只奔跑的小狼崽般，一个没看好就会打翻东西，过于充沛的活力让Loki的仆人们头疼极了，但现在陪着他玩的男人却不感到烦躁，反而耐心地跟在后面抓Fenrir，抓到后把孩子高高举起，让Fenrir开心得咯咯笑。  
“他该睡觉了。”Loki放下手中没处理完的公文，走到Thor身边提醒他，Thor把小家伙放下来，转而抱在怀里，Fenrir见到Loki显得更加亢奋了，用小小的手掌抓着Loki的袖子摇来摇去，嘴里也不停叫他。  
“他果然和你更亲近。”Thor遗憾地把孩子递给Loki，看着Loki抱着Fenrir轻声哼歌，Fenrir一开始高兴得大笑，过了一会儿就开始打盹了，Loki把孩子放进儿童床里，这才转过身来和Thor说话，他脸上带着骄傲的笑，“你每天只陪他一小段时间，他当然更喜欢我了。”  
“我们得快点结婚。”Thor脸上写着焦急。  
“你上个月才坐上阿斯加德的王座，”Loki挑起眉毛看着他，“刚刚成为国王就与敌国的国王联姻，你想让你的人民气疯吗。”  
Thor看着他们的孩子，轻轻叹了口气，“我想再要一个孩子，他们的年龄差距小更适合培养，但这次不该再是私生子了，偷偷生育对你来说很辛苦。”  
Loki回给他一个轻蔑的眼神，希望Thor意识到这都是他的美梦，“你怎么会觉得我会再生第二个？”  
“约顿海姆已经有了继承人，阿斯嘉德也需要一个。”Thor和他讲道理，“我刚刚上任，但是臣民们都在催促我。”  
“那和我有什么关系呢？”Loki笑着弯下腰，亲了一下他的孩子，Fenrir翻了个身，攥紧了自己的小被子，这模样真是可爱极了。  
Thor看着这美好的画面，说出的话却没有美好可言：“他们为了催促我要继承人，这一个月里，已经给我安排了两位华纳海姆的公主的相亲，一位亚尔夫海姆的精灵女王的晚宴，还有瓦特海姆的……”  
看着Loki的笑容消失，脸色越来越差，Thor知道，他们结婚的事已经提上议程了。

END.


End file.
